Science and Technology
Despite being set in the medieval era, there are many types of somewhat advanced technology available for individuals to use, as well as science to develop. This page covers some of it. Everyday Objects Cold Boxes A commonplace storage item in any middle class kitchen, the cold box is used to store food and drink. Normally it is a wooden box with an insulated metal core, and it is powered by low-level runes carved along the outside. Stoves and Cookware Rather then operating on fuel, most stoves use low-level runes to heat their ovens and cook tops. Others are specially crafted to operate on lightning, fire, or energy magic. Runic teapots and other cookware are becoming more common, not needed a stove at all in order to operate, and are prized possessions for lower-class homes and traveling adventurers. Streetlamps The large metal pillars that illuminate the village streets around Valmasia are powered by a constant and self sustaining balls of energy. They glow very faintly as to minimalize the amount of light pollution created from such a source. Extravagant Luxuries Golems Mindless constructs brought to life through the power of rune magic, only the most wealthy families could ever hope to own one. Very few rune-writers in existence know the techniques required to bring the inanimate to life and they demand a small fortune for their labors. Still, their convenience cannot be argued as golems are able to do the work of several ordinary laborers with ease. However, as convenient as they may be, the constructs still need careful maintenance. The body of the golem needs to be carefully guarded against damage that could cause runes to malfunction and the mana-wells within it's body need to be refueled by strong magi every so often. 'Camera' Considered costly even for the wealthy Valmasian, the camera is a luxury that is often reserved as an investment for one looking to base their career around photography. It's formed with a light mithril base and wooden sealing, and a glass lense with enchanted orichalcum used as sliders. The runic core is designed on the basis of illusion magic, allowing the device to copy what the lense takes in and imprint it on the paper inside with perfect color accuracy. It was created during Empress Aria's rule as a better means to record the faces of criminals should bounty posters be required. It has since spread out as a device for a range of means. Law Enforcement Anti-Magic Collars and Restraints There are a variety of different anti-magical restraints used to contain magical powers. The most common are collars. Many types of collars exist, all of them are powered by high-level runes. Most everyday use ones are made of a soft yet durable leather, common in the olden days when slavery was more prominent. For criminals, rare iron oak is a preferable choice. As the wood is curled around the neck and treated, it hardens into a material as hard as any steel and is nearly impossible to remove safely. Though as collars are often associated with ownership and slavery, other items such as bracers, body piercings, or clothing enchanted with anti-magic properties has become more fashionable for public use. These were developed during the rule of Empress Eline Sakete, a ground breaking device formed with the means to restrain the previously irrepressable. Mana Detectors Tiny, lithe wands typically made of solid orichalicum tipped with a glimmering gemstone of sufficient clarity, these detectors do little more then shine and hum in the presence of a magical object. Often used by only the highest rank of personnel within the empire, the mana detector is a vital tool for being able to sniff out hidden, unlicensed magi and any unregistered objects they may be carrying! The enchantments upon the wand are rather mundane, simply tapping into the subtlest emanations of mana in the atmosphere, the biggest difficulty in creating them is the orichalicum required to power the runes and gem! Dungeons Every major village within Valmasia has jail cells made in mind to keep all of the most powerful magi within country contained. Runes are carved deep into the stones, absorbing all magic within the set area. Most magi will feel physically ill and uneasy within these zones. Long term exposure is rumored to cause permanent damage to the mana circuitry, and some magi who cannot handle the lose of their magic simply go insane after some time. OOC Notes: ''In order to surpass the effects of a dungeon, a magi must be at RPL 230 or higher. All but divine items, weapons, and relics are also powerless within the walls of any dungeon cell.'' Wonders ' '''These creations require full-scale development by many genius level Magi and an unreasonably high amount resources to be able to form. 'Damocles' During Umbra's takeover of Valmasia, the Damocles was created as a yokai controlling device, capable of enthralling all greater class or less within a six mile radius. Rumored to have been designed by the captured, legendary scientist Vincent Araett, it was forged over the course of five years with many other captives aiding in its construction at the threat of torture and execution. It used Durendal as its means of mind control, amplifying the signal and altering it to target yokai. The designs have long since been destroyed. 'Acrux''' An artificial star created in Nostvale in year 822 that was used as a mean to amplify necromantic powers within the border of the village. Vastly smaller than normal stars it sat atop the keep of Nostvale and coated the city in a faint blue hue. Lost souls from across Valmasia were summoned to the city and given strength by Acrux's spiritual power. Acrux is a unique star that had never been seen before, unable to cleanse souls but instead house them, and its blue hue vastly different from the yellows and reds seen in the cosmos. Category:Magic Category:Artifacts Category:Culture Category:Law